Moon Phase
by lookingforEmile
Summary: "Quiso decir algo, pero verle sus ojos intensamente fijos en ella le causó un nudo en la garganta y solo movió sus labios, como pez en agua, sin decir palabra alguna. Él le sonrió travieso -una sonrisa muy particular que ya se le hacia familiar- y le habló, en aquel tono ronco y barítono. -De verdad que me gustaría verte danzar tu camino con los lobos." Madara/Hinata. UA Moderno.


Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Primer fic ever! que emoción.

Si les gusta, muchas gracias, sino, bueno, que se le va a hacer. No me molestaria para nada si me corrigen ortografía y gramática, de hecho me gustaría mucho eso.

Nota: Por obvias razones, no es canon. No es aclarado, pero todos tienen 21 años en esta historia, excepto Lee y Tenten que son un año mayor.

Warning: Crack fic con un toque de dub-con.

(Edited 06/05/2015) Porque no me satisfacia del todo el final que tenía anteriormente.

* * *

Era un día realmente lindo. Soleado, fresco, tranquilo. Pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos, en dirección a un resorte de aguas termales.

Ino fue la de la ocurrencia, y cierto era que, ¿a quien no le gustan los onsen? La joven Yamanaka se había encargado de todo: reservaciones, itinerario, etc. Como era de esperar, a todos les encantó la idea. Hasta Choji, que hacía poco que se había casado y aún andaba en ese ambiente de luna de miel, se les había unido al grupo con su linda esposa. Este se había casado, muy para el asombro de muchos, con una bella muchacha que trabajaba como chef de un restaurante famoso en la aldea.

El único que no pudo asistir fue el pobre de Shino, que andaba ya hacía un mes en una misión. Al final a él siempre le tocaba la podrida, y eso que Naruto había tratado de engatusar a Tsunade con su múltiple reverso oiroke no jutsu. Como era de esperar, terminó con un buen trompón en la cabeza.

Hinata, que caminaba casi al final del grupo, los observaba a todos muy entretenida.

—Cuando lleguemos, voy a ser el primero en escoger la habitación— soltó de pronto Kiba territorialmente.

Por alguna razón esto cabreo a Naruto, el cual le ripostó, —Baaaaka, el primero en escoger seré yo, que te invite.

—A quien rayos le llamas baka, ¡baka!

Y así ambos entraron en una _amigable _ discusión muy a lo preescolar.

Sakura, que caminaba junto a Naruto a un lado, e Ino del otro, con la cual conversaba amenamente, se viró a él de repente, y dándole un buen coscorrón le gritó, —¡ NARUTO, que es muy temprano para andar con esa gritería!

— Pero Sakura-chan, tú estás gritando también… —gimoteó, ganándose un nuevo golpetazo en la cabeza.

—Naruto, —se burló Kiba riendo, —te tienen cogido por las bolas. ¡I win!— añadió con una media sonrisa perruna, mientras que abrazaba a su _novia_ del momento. La chica a su lado dio un suspiro, pero no hizo comentario. Era la chica con la que más había durado, ya que Kiba cambiaba de novias como quien cambia de camisa. El chisme era que todavía no había podido acostarse con ella, y aquello lo volvía loco.

—¡Ha! —recalco con ironía burlesca Naruto chasqueando la lengua, —cogido por las bolas pero cogiendo. ¡I win! —y rió a carcajadas. Pero el alborozo no le duró mucho, puesto que Sakura, roja de vergüenza y furia, le desató una de golpes a lo Tsunade style, causando que Naruto entrara en Kyubi mode para evitar ser malherido.

—Fíjense los dos —aclaró Ino con un gesto muy particular de mano, la cual iba de la mano de Sai, quien caminaba muy tranquilo junto a ella disfrutando del soleado día —la que va a escoger las habitaciones seré yo, que para eso hice las reservaciones y la mastermind de estas vacaciones, así que ambos se me tranquilizan, pero ya —,recalcó finalmente con firmeza.

—Oye Ino, je je, —rió Sakura —eso te rimó.

Ambas rieron, se dieron un high five y continuaron su conversación.

—Mendokusei —aseguró un Shikamaru muy aburrido, el cual solo había accedido de salir con ellos para evitar una guardia de 48 horas que tocaba en el Centro de Inteligencia de Konoha.

Mas detras aún de donde caminaba Hinata, una Karin viajaba muy empegostada a un exasperado Sasuke, el cual había tratado de quitársela de arriba durante todo el camino sin mucho éxito.

Hinata reía a lo bajito. En realidad no conocía muy bien a la chica, pero le daba mucha gracia sus payasadas. Sasuke de alguna manera la pilló observándolos con diversión, dirigiendole una mirada que le puso la piel de gallina. Ella bajó su mirada roja y abochornada, no podía explicar aquella mirada tan intensa, pero le había asustado

—Sasuke-kun, saldrás conmigo cuando lleguemos al sitio, ¿pleeeease?— preguntó con cara de cachorro sexy, si eso es posible.

—No —respondió cortadamente el aludido, por quinta vez.

—Karin, deja de ser una babosa, ¿acaso no ves que no quiere nada contigo? —señaló Suigetsu, muy entretenido con la situación, así como lo había estado unos instantes antes Hinata.

—Babosa tu abuela, molusco asqueroso, allá tu que no tienes novia —replicó con rabia.

—Karin, eso es lo que tu te crees, —le respondió con tranquilidad —pero tu si que andas mas sola que el uno. ¿Quien quisiera estar con una loca obsesionada como tú? Solo un idio–

No termino la frase. Su cara se transformo en agua, producto de la cachetada que le mandó esta.

Hinata no pudo evitarlo, rió bajito nuevamente muy divertida con la situación. Miro a un lado, consciente, asegurándose que Sasuke no la hubiera visto, y exhaló tranquila al no verlo.

La tranquilidad no le duró mucho. Un segundo después sintió una presencia repentina a su otro costado, y la voz de Sasuke que le susurraba al oído, —¿te da gracia que me acosen sexualmente, Hyuga?

Sus cachetes se tornaron carmín y tragó saliva, pero notó con algo de alivio que nadie los observaba. Se hubiera sentido rara si el grupo hubiera percibido la extraña reacción del Uchiha para con ella.

Sintió el aliento del chico en su rostro, amedrentada, pero mantuvo su mirada al frente. Bajo ningún motivo volvería su cabeza a verlo, perderia la cordura. Sasuke continuó, —dime ¿te daría a ti gracia también, si yo te acosara sexualmente?

Hinata se sentía al borde del desmayo. Estaba más que mortificada, y de verdad esperaba que ese chico no esperara una respuesta de ella.

La joven trigueña respiró con profundidad y gran alivio al verlo retirarse después de aquellas oscuras palabras. En realidad no entendía su comportamiento. Ella jamás había sido cercana a él o tenido alguna conversación. Ni siquiera habían asistido a alguna misión juntos, no entendía su comportamiento tan reacio. Ella siempre le era amable, y le saludaba cuando lo veía de paso por la ciudad. Usualmente en el mercado. Después de todo, él es el mejor amigo de Naruto. Él siempre le respondía con un simple 'hm', pero no importaba, la realidad era que ella era amable y educada con todos, incluso hasta con aquellos que no lo eran con ella.

Hinata decidió entonces en olvidarse del asunto y tratar por todos los medios de ignorar al chico taciturno por todo el camino. Ella con su actitud pacífica habitual, no quería traerle problemas a nadie, y si a Sasuke le molestaba que ella se divirtiera con las ocurrencias de Karin, pues no lo haría más.

* * *

El resorte se encontraba encima de una colina, de donde nacía el agua caldeada, y ya desde el camino, se veían cabañas esparcidas por el área. El agua se escuchaba correr cercanamente. Todos estaban muy excitados y ansiosos por llegar. Pero eso no fue nada, pues al llegar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu con lágrimas exageradas en los ojos se arrodillaban frente a Ino, jalándole del pantalón. —¡INO, ERES LA MEJOR! —Ino sonreía y asentía satisfecha.

—Lo se —respondió. Era un resorte onsen de mixto genero.

Hinata se sintió desmayarse nuevamente. '_Nooooo_', pensó con desasosiego. Su rostro horrorizado hacía gran contraste con el de los jubilosos jóvenes.

Toda su vida la chica había sido muy reservada. Su cuerpo, que era muy voluptuoso, siempre le había sido causa de mucha vergüenza interna. Sus senos le habían comenzado a crecer desde los nueve años y fue alrededor de esa edad, que comenzó a llevar chaquetas gruesas. Aun recordaba a otra niña de la academia que al igual que ella había madurado muy pronto. Los niños suelen ser crueles con aquello que no comprenden, y la habían atosigado, molestado y burlado de ella por ser la única que usaba brasiere en el aula. La susodicha chaqueta le ayudó a evitar que lo mismo le sucediera a ella. Había tenido que cambiar de brasier cada seis meses en aquellos tiempos, le quedaban chicos muy pronto y había terminado usando bandas la cuales le ayudaban a comprimirlas un poco.

—¡Hinata!— Apareció Kiba de la nada a un costado, alarmandola, y dándole un abrazo cariñoso le anunció moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo, —ahora si podre ver cuánto has crecido.

Soltó una carcajada como quien ríe de un chiste, le alborotó el pelo y se fue junto a su novia que solo rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario. En ese momento Hinata quiso que le tragara la tierra, '_cómo podía Kiba decirle eso, y frente a su novia_', pensaba con vergüenza. Notó que Sasuke le miraba con algo de diversión y sintió como su turbación aumentaba.

Sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó con firmeza, decidida. Caminó al frente y, preguntándole a Ino el número de su habitación, y recogiendo las llaves se dirigió a esta. Habitación que sería compartida con Tenten y Karin, mientras que Sakura compartiría uno con Naruto, e Ino con Sai. Cambió su ropa por una cómoda yukata, y salió de paseo por el área.

Muy a pesar de las ocurrencias de Ino, la había pasado muy bien esa tarde. Se fue sola al pueblo, donde había comprado unas chucherías para Hanabi y había degustado de un té de bayas del cual termino comprado varias onzas. Imaginó que sus compañeros habrían terminado en el balneario, y en realidad a ella le hubiera gustado haber hecho lo mismo, si no fuera por el asunto del género mixto. Pero había decidido, iría en la noche, más tarde, cuando no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Satisfecha, regresó a su cabaña. Se duchó y decidió acostarse a descansar por un rato.

* * *

Hinata despertó algo desorientada. Recordó que no estaba en casa, y notó que eran alrededor de la una de la mañana. Tenten y Karin yacían rendidas en sus futones, y procurando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlas, se levantó y salió del cuarto en dirección a las pocetas.

Tal y como lo esperaba, nadie en las aguas, al menos así parecía. Estaba un tanto oscuro, aunque algunas zonas eran iluminadas con la tenue luz amarillenta de algunos faroles. Una brisa algo helada soplo entre los árboles, erizando la piel a la chica, la cual entonces quitándose la toalla entró al agua.

Suspiró de placer al sentir el agua caliente envolverle el cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia una de las áreas más oscuras, se recostó a una piedra y cerró sus ojos. La felicidad no le duró mucho.

—Ah, veo que a ti también te gusta el agua caliente en la noche, Hinata.

La chica abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y ahogó un grito de susto con sus manos. Sus brazos, como por reflejo cubrieron sus pechos, aunque los montes yacían bajo el agua.

—No te preocupes por cubrirte, ya lo vi todo... Sabía que los tenias grande, —hizo una pausa, sonrió de lado y continuó— pero no cuan grandes, Hinata. Y no te preocupes, me gustan… me gustan mucho —susurró finalmente.

Hinata ignoró aquel último comentario, y el hecho de que no la llamaba Hyuga como habituaba, y también la mediana sonrisa un tanto lasciva que le dirigía, una sonrisa que se le era desconocida. Aunque no era la primera vez que él le sonreía de aquella manera. Ella desconocía el rostro de la lujuria.

Fue entonces que, llenándose de valor, y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo, le respondió,

—¿Que hace aquí Uchiha-san? —y ella deseó tanto que su voz hubiera sido más firme y no tan ratonil.

—¿Que acaso eres la única que le gusta el baño en la noche?—preguntó el otro con desfachatez.

—No era eso Uchi–

—Ademas, —interrumpió —¿no me digas que no sabías que estaba aquí? Yo no ando ocultando mi presencia. ¿Que clase de kunoichi eres?

Hinata apretó ambos brazos contra sus pechos aún más, sintiéndose poca cosa. La realidad era que ella no era muy buena en eso de sentir presencias. Siempre se había apoyado de su Byakugan para detectar shinobis, y jamás había entrenado en afinar aquel sentido. Nunca pensó que lo necesitaría. Que equivocada estaba.

Ella bajó sus ojos abochornada, y enrojecida hasta sus pechos, algo que no sería notado debido a la poca claridad. '_¿Que haces?_' se dijo a sí misma, '_yo no soy una niña, soy una kunoichi, Jounin de Konoha y no dejaré que este hombre me siga abochornando_'.

Subió sus ojos y notó con perturbación que el chico se le había acercado y ahora se encontraba a apenas a un pie de distancia, pero sin dejarse amedrentar fijó sus ojos en él y comenzó —yo no se lo…

Pero lo que ella no sabía, Sasuke jamás lo llego a saber, porque en ese mismo instante una puerta se abrió de portazo, un chico y una chica salieron, casi tropezándose el uno con el otro, pues andaban muy amelcochados besándose y toqueteandose, casi salvajemente. Hinata que se había volteado muy rápido, abrió los ojos muy grande. Eran Naruto y Sakura.

Una mano grande le cubrió la boca súbitamente, mientras que un brazo fornido le sujetaba de la cintura, y con una sigilosidad envidiable la arrastró hacia una zona rocosa más oscura y apartada.

—No hagas un escándalo, si no quieres que nos vean solos y desnudos aquí en el agua, —le susurró al oído Sasuke, rozando con sus labios la piel de su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

Hinata estaba cansada, muy cansada. Se había pasado el día de vergüenza en vergüenza y de sacudida en sacudida, ¿que peor podría sucederle aquel día que había comenzado tan bien? Quizo decirle que ella no hacía escándalo, pero su mano seguía en su boca. Se dejó arrastrar hacia la oscuridad, porque bueno, ella tampoco quería que Naruto y Sakura la encontraran sola con Sasuke, ¿que pensarían de ella...allí sola en el ofuro con él? Pero estar así desnuda con un hombre, era inaceptable.

El removió su mano del rostro de la chica lentamente. Roz ó adredemente el costado del seno derecho, no que Hinata hubiera pensado que fue a propósito, pero su brazo izquierdo permaneció sujetando su torso fuertemente mientras que los pechos de la chica caían sobre el. Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos observando como Naruto se movía sobre Sakura y la besaba. El la besaba en todos lados. Estaban un tanto alejado de la pareja, pero por mas que quería no podía apartar la mirada.

—Eso es...que hacen...— dijo casi sin aliento.

—Follan Hinata. Estan follando, ¿que crees que estan haciendo...?— Se sonrojó ante el vocabulario craso del hombre. Sonaba ronco, muy ronco y extraño. Fue entonces que la chica comenzó a tomar cuenta de sus alrededores: su espalda pegada a un pecho fuerte y amplio, sus nalgas a un abdomen de musculatura marcada, sus senos sobre un brazo, una mano que acariciaba su vientre, unas piernas largas que se habían enredado lentamente a la suyas y le abrían poco a poco.

Piernas. Sasuke. Sasuke le abría las piernas con la suyas lentamente, '¿_que hacía...?_' y se tragó un gemido en desconsuelo.

—Dime, ¿todavía te gusta el dobe ...?— le preguntó mientras le mordisqueaba una oreja suavemente con el mismo tono ronco de voz. Ella se erizó.

'¿_A que venia eso_?' —Por favor... Uchiha-san ¿que hace...? —dijo casi sin aliento, ignorando su pregunta, se sentía medrosa.

—Dime, Hinata, ¿quisieras saber como se siente...? —susurró besando y lamiendole el cuello.

—Sentir...sentir…¿que…?—murmuró ella atónita.

—La razón... por la que... gime tanto Sakura...—musitó entre besos y mordisqueos. Su boca le recorría desde los hombros hasta el lado de su rostro.

Él no esperó respuesta. Recostado a una roca, con la chica sentada en su vientre, y sus rodillas que habían logrado abrir las de ella, dejó la mano que le sobaba la pelvis descender hasta su intimidad, mientras que el brazo que le sujetaba, aflojaba su agarre y le acariciaba suavemente un pezón.

—Por favor no...—dijo débilmente, gimiendo delicadamente. Se sentía extraña… en su cuerpo un calor la invadía, más allá del que producía el agua termal. Especialmente ahí donde le tocaba Sasuke. Era una especie de dolor placentero, de índole foraneo.

—Shhh...déjate llevar...Hinata.

Ella no sabía que hacer. Si quitarse la mano de su expuesta intimidad, o la mano que le acariciaba los pechos… o dejarse llevar. Pero no, no podía permitirle esto.

En un momento de fortaleza, mordió sus labios, e intentó quitar la mano del chico de su pecho izquierdo, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba del muslo bajo ella. Este como respuesta, le pellizcó el pezón y el clítoris al mismo tiempo. Hinata se quejó y dió un brinco. De placer o de dolor, no estaba segura.

Fue entonces que Sasuke giró levemente su cuerpo, haciendo que su rostro diera con el de ella. La sujetó por la nuca con firmeza y la alcanzó con sus labios.

Hinata casi pierde el conocimiento. Jamás había sido besada. Su mente vagaba entre la realidad y el ensueño. Eso que le hacia Sasuke, con su lengua y sus dedos, no podía ser realidad, pensaba.

Un dígito la penetró, y sintió un pequeño ardor y malestar en su feminidad. Un dedo de Sasuke, ¿cual? no sabía, pero este le invadía, ahí, donde ni ella misma se había tocado nunca. Entraba y salía sin piedad, mientras que sus labios y lengua hacían posesión de los de ella en un beso salvaje y abrazador.

Ella ya ni escuchaba los gemidos de Sakura a lo lejos. Tan absorta estaba de las ministraciones de Sasuke, que apenas se percataba de la respiración fuerte y jadeante del chico en su boca. Estaba perdida, lo sentía en su ser. Aquella sensación bizarra de dolor placentero aumentó en intensidad en su vientre, y creció hasta que no se contuvo, desbordando en una sensación de inigualable placer.

Trato de respirar hondo y chillar, pero Sasuke ahogó su quejido con su boca, sintiendo las contracciones de ella en su dígito. De otra manera hubieran sido detectados por la otra pareja a no ser por ello.

La joven se sintió desfallecida, como si un torrencial hubiera pasado por ella y apenas advirtió como Sasuke se desenlazaba de ella, y le giraba el cuerpo totalmente, sentándola de frente a él. Ella apenas pudo ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero si como él le colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y como sus pezones rozaban el pecho del hombre. Dejó su cabeza caer en un hombro, sintiendo como Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente.

—Dime, ¿te gustó?...no, no me digas, se que te gustó, ¿quieres más?

—Por que… —dijo la chica tímidamente en un susurro, —porque me hace esto…Uchiha-san.

—¿Es que acaso te soy tan invisible que no te has dado cuenta cuanto me gustas?— le respondió él algo molesto. —Pero no, ahora tu si me ves, ¿cierto Hinata?

Hinata jadeó. Se encontraba en un estado de shock, eso que él decía... ¿Cómo era posible si ellos apenas se conocían? ¿Que podría sentir un chico hacia ella que apenas la conocía? Hinata no entendía, y su mente abrumada se hacía muchas preguntas. Pero su cerebro se encontraba un poco incapacitado para pensar y razonar.

Las manos de Sasuke descendieron, y agarrando su trasero, la presiono fuerte contra su vientre. Ella elevó su cabeza del hombro de la impresión y Sasuke aprovechó para besarla nuevamente.

Le besó una mejilla, después la otra... sus labios... barbilla... cuello... pezones. Estos últimos fueron lamidos y chupeteados como caramelo. Ese calor, ya familiar, se volvió a apoderar de su entrañas. Las manos de Hinata le sujetaban por los hombros indecisa, sin saber si acercarse o apartarse. Los labios de Sasuke se volvían más candentes e intensos en su piel, y entonces ella sintió una mano entre sus cuerpos, y su dedo una vez más... Pero no, esta vez no era el dedo de Sasuke lo que presionaba contra su intimidad insistentemente, era algo más grande y grueso. '_¡No, no, no podía ser!_'

—Por favor Uchiha-san ¡espere…!— pero fue tarde. De un fuerte embiste fue penetrada.

Le dolía. Su intimidad dolía. Ella no quería eso, no esto que le hacía el joven. Era mucho. Demasiado. Él se sentía mucho, su vientre se sentía muy lleno. Una queja de dolor escapó de sus labios e intentó apartar sus caderas de las de él. Él se lo impidió.

—No Hinata, no me vas a negar esto —aseguró ronco. Ella le forcejeó, y si bien lograba desprenderse de él un poco, él volvía a arremeter, profundizando aún más su cuerpo dentro de ella.

—Pero me duele... —, lloriqueó la chica con desconsuelo.

—Shhh, tranquila. Mientras más lo rechaces, más te dolerá. Acéptalo Hinata, eres mía, esto — dijo acentuando con un pequeño embiste, —te hace mía.

—Uchiha-san… — sollozó, pero él le interrumpió, —Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke. Anda dilo —. Y le besó los labios. —Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre.

Ella le miró a los ojos, aquellos irises de obsidiana, y los vio brillar. Brillaban con un matiz rojizo.

Sasuke advirtiendo que ella se había calmado y no intentaba desprenderse de su abrazo, comenzó a mecerse bajo ella, suave pero insistente. Y Hinata lo sentía, mucho más de lo que había sentido su dedo. Le incomodaba aún, pero ya no le dolía.

—Anda preciosa, dilo. Di mi nombre —dijo en un jadeo ronco, mientras que sus embistes se volvían más fuertes y pronunciados.

—Sa...sa-su-ke-kun— dijo insegura. No tartamudeaba desde hacía ya unos años, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, dejando que sus caderas se satisfacieran con ella. Y Hinata lo veía, muda de impresión. Observaba el rostro del muchacho y como gemía roncamente. '_¿Así se veía ella cuando...?_' pensó sin poder terminarlo. No tenía palabras para describirlo.

—Hinata… Hinata...tienes el coño tan apretado preciosa...ojala supieras, lo rico… se siente...— gruñia entre embistes. Ella lo sabía, de alguna manera, ya que era el reverso. Si bien ella le comprimía, él se sentía muy grande dentro de ella. Sin embargo, mientras ella estaba incomoda, el gemía de placer.

De un movimiento rápido, Sasuke los cambió de posición, dejando a Hinata desorientada. Esta vez era ella la que se encontraba de espaldas a la piedra, mientras que Sasuke, sujetándola por detrás de las rodillas y elevandola aún más, comenzó a arremeter duramente dentro de ella. Hinata solo atinó a sujetarse de sus hombros, mientras el hombre la embestía fuertemente contra las rocas. Pero aquello no duró mucho. Él tembló en sus brazos y soltando las piernas para sujetarla de sus caderas, se oprimió contra ella. Ella sintió un líquido viscoso y caliente derramarse muy dentro, al mismo tiempo que él profería un gemido ronco, seco y gutural.

Estuvieron así por un rato, abrazados, sudados del calor del agua y del cuerpo. Él le besó la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, y le confesó, —la única razón por la que vine fue porque sabía que tú vendrías.

Le besaba ahora los labios. Estaba aún dentro de ella.

—Ven a mi habitación, yo le pedí a Ino que me reservara uno personal.

Hinata no sabia que pensar ni sentir. Acababa de perder su virginidad con Uchiha Sasuke. Sus emociones eran un tumulto. _¿Que hacer? ¿Que decir? ¿Que fue aquel liquido derramado dentro de ella? ¿Sería orine?_ Rogó internamente que así no fuera. Los gemidos de Sakura ya no se sentían. _¿Se habrían ido ya?_

—Etoo... Sas-Sasuke-san, yo no debería…¿Que fue eso… dentro de mí?, usted no...— y no pudo seguir porque él reía y era algo que jamás había visto. Quedó asombrada, si bien un tanto pasmada.

—Hinata, no puedo creer que no sepas lo que es el semen —dijo con claro gozo. Sus ojos se arrugaban, dándole a su rostro un aire juvenil. Hinata pensó que se le veía muy hermoso. '_Deberia sonreir mas_'.

Ella se mordió los labios avergonzada.

—Gomen, si se lo que es... pero no pensé…

En realidad Hinata no había pensado mucho hacía ya un rato.

—Ven a mi cuarto—, repitió serio. —No te dejaré ir hasta que no me digas que si.

Ella volvió a morderse los labios, y evitó su mirada. En verdad no debería, pero asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Ademas, no te di un orgasmo esta ultima vez. Te lo debo—, y le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Hinata sintió ruborizarse, si eso era posible a aquellas alturas.

—¡No me debe nada, Sasuke-san!

Finalmente él salió de ella, haciéndola jadear de por un segundo ante la sensación de vacío y jalandola de la mano hacia la orilla indicó, —vamos. Hace frío aquí fuera.

—Pero… yo no le amo…—afirmó ella.

—Eso vendrá después Hinata, vamos —aseguró él.

—Pero… este no es el orden de las cosas… —suplicó finalmente.

A Sasuke no le interesaba el orden de las cosas. Lo que si sabía era que había hecho una decisión. Hinata le siguió cabizbaja, callada y pensativa.

Esa noche él la poseería más veces. No usaría protección y depositaria su semilla dentro de ella. Él lo había decidido desde hacía meses. Esa chica gentil de ojos perlas, sería la progenitora de su descendencia.

_**Owari**_


End file.
